Cowardice
by icysweet34
Summary: Dark was now free because he loved someone else… but he still couldn't get over the fact that he was still in love someone else. They confronted each other, and discovered, both of them were cowards. DARKxRIKU


**Cowardice**

-icysweet34-

* * *

**SUMMARY: **Dark was now free because he loved someone else… but he still couldn't get over the fact that he was still in love someone else. They confronted each other, and discovered, both of them were cowards. DARKxRIKU

**DISCLAIMER: **DNAngel is not mine. If it was mine, I would have finished the manga right now. Dark and Riku will be lovers.

**REMINDER: **I know you would enjoy. Hihi. :] Well, no matter what happens, kindly review. I would like to know which parts you liked, and which parts I should improve. Thank you.

* * *

Dark Mousy was now free from the Niwa. He was now an immortal being, with his own body, with his own mind.

Krad had been sealed away already, which meant the end of his contract with the Niwas. Miraculously, he wasn't also sealed away, and was still inside the body of his "Tamer", Daisuke Niwa.

The Niwas realized he had his own mind and own feelings. He didn't follow what Daisuke wanted to do. He also seemingly didn't love the girl Daisuke loved. With these thoughts in mind, the family decided to give him his own existence. However, being a soul of an immortal artwork, he wouldn't die. He would live forever, as long as the artwork is still intact.

This was almost everything he had hoped for. _Almost_.

Shouldn't he be happy? This was the freedom he had wanted.

No, he wasn't happy.

Yes, he was free from the never ending cycle of his unfortunate life as a "slave". In the past, he and his Tamer would love the same girl. He would always be desperately in love that he would usually fight his Master for this girl.

Sadly, the girl would never choose him over his Master.

The latest Niwa, Daisuke, had a little different case. Yes, they fell for the same girl again, but this time… Dark thought of diverting his heart towards someone else.

The Thief told himself he could teach his heart to love someone else…

He was a little successful, for he was slowly falling for this girl, Risa Harada. She loved him for whatever he was, and that made him happy. Very happy.

However, he couldn't just forget the one he really wanted to be with. It was none other than Risa's twin sister, Riku.

Every time he was with Risa, he would always see Riku's face and imagine he was with her, and not Risa…

No, he shouldn't think that way.

He tried forgetting Riku. He was gradually falling for Risa already… he began to care for her more than he should.

But, it was still too difficult. Especially when he shared Daisuke's body.

Daisuke dated Riku. They were often together. Sometimes, Dark felt that it was he, not Daisuke, who was holding Riku's hand… who was smiling at her… who was with her.

"I love you, Riku,"

Dark thought it wasn't Daisuke talking, but him. He was the one who said that… It was _his _heart beating…

Yet, he knew it wasn't really him.

He would suddenly realize he was just a being who shared Daisuke's body.

Dark would smile sadly to himself.

_Daisuke, I envy you… You can say to her the things I couldn't say, but have always wanted to say._

Dark always waited for Riku to speak. Sometimes, she wouldn't answer, and would just cutely blush.

But, yesterday, the last day he shared bodies with Daisuke, Riku replied.

Her answer was warm and sweet. It made Dark's heart beat faster. Actually, her words made him very happy. Happier than the time Risa said she would love him even if he was a monster.

"I love you, too."

The Phantom Thief knew those words weren't meant for him… Nonetheless, he was still glad that he heard her say those words.

_I love you, too…_

Dark couldn't take this loneliness anymore, so he demanded his freedom immediately. He wished Daisuke didn't feel his jealousy consuming him while he was still part of the Tamer's body.

_How come… How come it would always end like this?_

He still remembered every painful moment from the past generations. He could still feel the pain he received from loving too much… and for not being reciprocated.

They all hurt the same, and somehow, Dark had expected the pain to come…

But this time, it was totally different.

It hurt him more than ever.

He had hoped too much. He had thought too much. He had pretended too much.

Once he attained his freedom, Dark thought he would be very happy. After all, this freedom was the thing he had rooted for.

That was the night, he told himself, when he wouldn't regret anything.

He was supposed to be overjoyed, but no, he wasn't.

As soon as he got his own body, he immediately went womanizing. He enjoyed the night, without thinking too much. He drank a little liquor, ate some more, and kissed much.

He suddenly stopped when a woman pinched him. He was inside a fancy restaurant, surrounded by many beautiful girls when that happened.

"What?" He looked at the woman. His eyes suddenly widened in shock.

It was Risa.

Damn! How could he just have been caught like that?!

Risa looked really furious. And, shall Dark comment, rather beautiful, too?

She was wearing her hair in a ponytail, her bangs swept at the side. She wasn't wearing makeup, other than that lip balm. Risa wore a cute yet casual dress, and ballet flats to pair with.

"Wow, you look beautiful, Risa…" Dark's heart skipped a beat or two as he stood up and looked directly at her eyes.

Risa didn't say a word. She just looked at the other girls surrounding the Thief. Then, she looked meanly at Dark. She grabbed his hand and they rushed out.

For some reason, Dark felt very ecstatic. He didn't care that the girls he left behind were complaining on how he could just leave them like that.

He didn't care at all.

_Oh, no. The alcohol must have taken effect…_

When they were already a little far from the restaurant, Risa then pulled Dark to an alley. She suddenly stopped.

"Don't do that again, Dark." She said as she slowly turned around.

"Wait, Risa…"

"It's Riku, Dark."

Dark scratched his eyes and chuckled. How could he forget? Riku looked a lot similar to her sister now that she had grown her hair to shoulder-length. She still sported the full bangs, but it was now divided on the side. Over the past two years, she grew a little taller, and developed a bit curvier shape.

She really looked a lot like Risa… except, she looked more beautiful than her.

"Ah! I thought it was Risa," Dark told her.

Riku just rolled her eyes and glared at him. "What were you doing there? Weren't you supposed to be with Daisuke?"

_I almost forgot, she knew about us already. _"Well, let's take a walk, shall we?" The thief casually offered, reaching out his hand.

"Dark, you're Risa's boyfriend! Don't just go womanizing like that…" Riku began.

The handsome thief smirked and grabbed the girl by her waist and whispered, "I told you, let's go for a walk… If you don't want that, then let's go somewhere we could talk."

Without calling Wiz, dark wings immediately appeared from Dark's back. Suddenly, the pair was up in the air. Below them were glittering tall buildings.

It was a little too quick for Riku to process exactly what happened.

Riku was a little used to this scenery already. After telling her the truth a few days ago, Daisuke had taken her and shown her the wonders of the city several times. Sometimes, Dark would appear since Daisuke couldn't hold his emotions for too long.

But, those flights weren't frequent. She didn't enjoy them much as she was supposed to.

Riku didn't like very high places.

"Dark!" She screamed on top of her lungs as she grasped the angelic being tightly.

"You never did that to Daisuke," Dark remarked.

"You know I'm afraid of heights!" Riku cried, "This was just too sudden! I didn't prepare mentally!"

Dark snickered. Boy, he was enjoying this. With Riku in his arms, he felt euphoric.

Then, Riku began to sob. The boy looked at the woman, who was wiping her tears. Dark felt a little helpless. Why did he let her cry? He sighed, "Don't worry, Riku. Just don't look down. I wouldn't let you hurt."

The girl just nodded.

The angel immediately flew towards the place he wanted to be. He slowly landed on the cliff across the sea. That spot was beautiful, especially at night. One could see the bright lights of the city, twinkling over the sea.

When he landed, he carefully placed the sobbing Riku down.

_How could you be so strong on the outside, but be so small and afraid on the inside?_

He reached out his hand and carefully wiped Riku's tears. "I'm sorry, Riku. I didn't mean to make you cry. I thought you were stronger…"

Oops, wrong choice of words.

She shoved his hand away then looked angrily at him. "I _am_ strong! You just… you just took me by surprise!"

Dark just shrugged and smiled at her. "Whatever you say." He then sat down on the ground and looked at the sea and the city beyond it.

It took Riku a few minutes before she calmed down. She gasped the moment she put her hands down. She saw the scenery Dark was seeing.

"Where are we, Dark?" She sat beside him, then looked farther at the landscape.

"My favorite place, Riku," he replied.

"It is… stunning. I didn't know you have a favorite place like this…" Riku said. "Why did you bring me to your favorite spot?"

"I promised myself to bring the girl I love here. I never had the courage to bring anyone from the past generations before…"

Riku turned to him. Dark shifted position. "What do you mean by that?" Riku asked.

The thief stretched then he stood up. He blamed the alcohol for his carelessness. "It's already late, Riku. I would bring you home. What were you doing outside at this time of the hour?"

"I had karaoke night with some friends. I was going home when I saw you… Wait, don't change topic, Dark!" She also stood up, patting her dress clean.

"Nothing, really. Let's go now." The dark wings reappeared. The boy offered his hand. Riku didn't take it.

She tugged his sleeve. "We'll stay."

It was a command. Somehow, Dark didn't move and just complied with her wishes. He folded his wings. He knew she had some questions in mind, and she wouldn't go unless she would be answered. "What do you want to know, Riku?"

"You tell me what I should know."

Dark sighed and ruffled his hair. This was a little uncomfortable for him. "Well, you knew the story about me and the Niwa, right?"

Riku nodded, not losing eye contact.

"I wanted my freedom from that. That's why I… forced myself to love someone else."

The Phantom Thief didn't know a better way to phrase that. He guessed he was a little straightforward on saying that.

_That's it, Riku would hit me for making her sister a rebound._

"Why would you do that, Dark?"

"I told you it was for my freedom. If Daisuke and I would love different persons, then I would probably be freed from this curse I am in. That's the only way I thought of… And, as you could see, I was set free."

"You are not with Daisuke anymore?"

"I am just Dark, and no one else. Now, will you hate me for not completely loving your sister?"

Riku walked a little away from the boy. "You bet. Risa had loved you too much, you know?"

"But, I do love her. I'm not lying… It's just that I just can't get over… you."

_There, I said it! I'm ready for your slap, Riku._

The girl didn't answer immediately. She just stared at him. The boy did not see her exact emotions.

"Me? Of all the people, why me?" She said, rather sarcastically.

"Because it's you! I don't have any reason not to love you! Riku, you don't have any idea how much I envy Daisuke for being with you!" Dark didn't expect his voice to be that loud. He seemed angry. "While… While I cannot."

No, he sounded really bitter.

Riku turned around. "I never thought the heart could be taught to love someone else."

"It wasn't easy…" Dark confessed, calmer this time.

"I never thought you were a coward."

"You didn't know how much it hurt me to be like this forever. I was always the only one hurt!" Dark looked away. "And, you didn't think of me more than as a pervert who stole your kiss."

"You stole my kiss, and that would never change, pervert!" Riku scoffed. "But do you have any idea what would have happened if… if I choose both of you?"

"I would never accept that. You can't love the two of us…"

Riku turned to him and told him, seriously, "Yes, I had."

Dark's eyes widened in disbelief. "No, you would only love me because I'm part of Daisuke! There's no emotion in that. And, you hated me!"

"You were the one who said the heart could be taught to love…" She walked a little towards the cliff. Dark followed her, gazing at her face. "I don't know how it happened, but I slowly felt something towards you. Then, my feelings started to grow."

"Ever since when?"

She paused before replying. "Ever since you saved my sister. I saw your softer side, and that was one of the few moments in my life I hoped someone would care for me as much as you had cared for my sister."

"Why are you telling me this, Riku?"

She glanced at the man and said, "Because… I thought you were such a coward! And, I don't have any other chance to tell you this." She blushed a little.

Dark shook his head. He still didn't believe Riku. It was way too impossible. Maybe, she was just consoling him. She didn't mean anything.

She was just lying.

"No, Riku, I think you only loved me because I was part of Daisuke."

Riku smiled. "I loved Daisuke, and I told myself it would be wrong to love you at the same time… so I tried hiding it. I let Risa to express my feelings towards you."

_The delicious bentos… She had just been supporting her sister to love me._

"I think you're also a coward, Riku."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You could've told me… I would have never forced myself to love your sister, Riku!"

"How could I? It was your choice!"

"You hated me!"

"You seemed to love my sister too much!"

"Well, you loved Daisuke!"

Tears began to fill Riku's eyes agin. "He was the only one who showed sincerity towards me!"

"How about me?"

"I didn't know!"

_If I was just more straightforward… _"Well, I wasn't supposed to let you know! I'm… I'm afraid you wouldn't love me…" Dark said, calmly. He felt weak and hopeless at the moment. "Do you remember St. White's Day? I was the one who rescued you… but I'm too scared to let you know…"

Dark looked at Riku, who was blushing. She was obviously shocked by what he said.

"It was you?"

The boy shifted his gaze towards the city. What he was telling was the truth, and it felt a little good. However, it still hurt him a little. Riku's right. Why was he such a coward?

"Dark…"

"It always hurt, Riku, to just love and never be loved. That's why I chose Risa instead of you. I thought… I would escape this cycle. But, no. You just made it hard for me to… accept my decision."

"Dark, look at me."

The Thief obediently followed her. He looked at her, and he was surprised to see her expression. It was full of sincerity… and a little regret. "What is it, Riku?"

"I don't want you to go on in your life without feeling of being loved back."

"So?"

"Dark," Riku inhaled then smiled. "I had loved you. Never forget that."

The boy was taken aback. He never felt happy and… confused before. It was such a different sensation. He had heard those words before, but that moment seemed to be the first time he had ever yearned hearing them.

He had always wanted those words to come from her, directed at him. He had desperately hoped she would tell him that.

And, now, it happened.

Without realizing, tears began to roll down his cheeks.

He knew he was about to regret his decision. He chose freedom over his heart… but there's no turning back now.

Before Dark could reply, someone shouted, "Riku!"

The two looked up and saw Daisuke flying towards them. Puberty has already hit Daisuke, so he looked more like a man now. He became taller, the same as Dark now, and his face also matured. His seemingly weak muscles began to emerge.

As he landed, he immediately hugged Riku. "I'm so worried about you! Risa called, and she said you should be home by then. Thank God, you're with Dark."

"I'm safe here, Daisuke. Don't worry." Riku reassuringly said as she hugged him back.

Daisuke looked at the Thief. "We were also looking for you, Dark. We were worried."

Dark said, "How did you know I was here?"

"How could I not know? You told me before you wanted to bring the girl you loved here. Wait, why is Riku with you?"

Dark was about to answer when Riku took over. "Daisuke, umm… a group of men tried harassing me when he saw me. He saved me, but he also wanted to scare me, so he brought me to a far place."

Daisuke frowned at the angel. "Don't do that again, Dark. Well, it's already late. Let's go home now. Let's go, Dark."

"Nah, I will stay here for awhile, Daisuke," Dark told him.

The red-haired boy shrugged. "Well, we'll go ahead. Hold on tightly, Riku…"

As the couple prepared to leave, Riku looked at Dark. The Phantom Thief grinned at her.

"I will never forget that, Riku. Thank you."

Then, the couple left him. Riku watched him as they went.

Dark sighed. Yes, he really was a coward. He couldn't push himself to say _I will always love you, Riku._ He really wanted to say them… but he knew he wasn't in the position to say that.

Riku belonged to someone else already.

_Someday, Riku, someday, I will be with you. Until that moment comes, I would wait…_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **The ending is double-sided. It depends on how you will see the italicized words above…

This is my first fiction for DNAngel. I know the anime/manga is not as hot it used to be a few years ago, but I still support this. I really love this, and it has always been one of my favorites. I just hope the mangaka can give the story a good ending. DARKxRIKU forever. XD

Many of us have already lost interest in this, but I'm still very happy that you minded reading this. It has been awhile.

Kindly review. I'm aware I was a little late to share this story, but, as they say, better late than never.


End file.
